GizmotheMogwai17 Episodes Complete Season One
A DVD collection of the complete first season of GizmotheMogwai17's episodes as well as a crapload of all new bonus episodes. Description From the creator of Internet horror/comedy series 1visualFXguy comes a series of disgustingly horrific adventures featuring cute cuddly cartoon animals. This is a collection of laughs and screams that is a must have for all 1visualFXguy fans. Information Rating:TV-MA-DLVS Length:2 hours Bonus features:Deleted scenes, Chupie's Rap sing-along, commentary by Gizmo the Mogwai, Gizmo's House of Horror Trivia Game, 5 bonus 1visualFXguy episodes Episodes Sesame Street Cred - Elmo goes on a killing spree to murder cute animals. Working at the Car Wash Blues - Nutty has to come up with an unusual distraction in the middle of a carwash to save Toothy's life. Like a Boss - Disco Bear becomes Flippy's boss meanwhile Cub's pet turtle runs amuck. Giggles's Song - Cuddles writes a love song for Giggles in this special love filled music video. Flaky and Brushy's Girl's Night - Brushy stumbles upon an Oujia board. The Attack of Krampus - Giggles and Cuddles run into the demon gift giver himself after a date. A Bumpy Ride - A full length crossover with the 90s comedy cartoon, Bump in the Night. Funtastic Voyage - The cast is shrunk and sent inside Petunia's body. Fat Friends - Giggles and Petunia get a little too big for their britches. Chupie's Rap - Chupie raps about what it's like to be a Chupacabra. The Dark Crystal - Crystal sees a horror movie before bed. Into the Labyrinth - Giggles must save baby Josh from the Goblin King in a laugh filled parody of Jim Henson's Labyrinth. Grand Theft Shifty (bonus) - Shifty tries to rob a bank without Lifty while he is on vacation to impress him. Gender Bender (bonus) - Giggles and Cuddles swap genders due to an evil robot who resembles Bender from Futurama. Gamer Giggles (bonus) - Giggles gets addicted to World of Warcraft. Lumpy's House of Horrors (bonus) - A ghost is spotted in Lumpy's house. Mobile Mimi (bonus) - Mimi becomes addicted to her phone and goes too far with social networking. Howdy Toothy (bonus) - Toothy tries to face his childhood fear of puppets. Nutty Sawyer (bonus) - Nutty plays the role of Tom Sawyer in a parody of the classic book. Deleted Episodes These episodes were scrapped ideas that GizmotheMogwai17 didn't like very much. Petunia's Party - A karaoke party at Petunia's house leads to a rap battle between a group of friends. Sweet Love - Nutty develops a crush on Mimi. Dungeons and Donuts - Lumpy gets trapped in a medieval style dungeon. Attack of the Werebat - A giant blood sucking monster attacks Happy Tree Town. Mini Toothy - Toothy gets shrunk and ends up in the stomach of his friend Cuddles. Stand By Toothy - Toothy and his friends go on an adventure to find a dead body in this rib tickling parody of the classic Stephen King story, Stand By Me. Butt Ugly Martians - Petunia gets abducted by aliens on her birthday. I Dream of Nutty - Giggles has a romantic dream about Nutty. Peanut Butter Jelly Time - Mimi becomes a spokesman for a new peanut butter brand. The Vampire Strikes Back - Lumpy becomes a vampire again and goes on a mission to suck the blood of everyone in town. Caveman Days - A flashback episode of Cro-Marmot's childhood. Snack Attack - A new restaurant causes the Happy Tree Friends to gain weight. Handy Madison - Handy has to go back to school in a parody of Adam Sandler's Billy Madison. Glamorous Giggles - Giggles becomes a pop star after her video goes viral. Attack of the Vacuum - Handy's vacuum comes to life and turns into a horrific monster. The Nightmare Before Easter - Cuddles discovers his real father is The Easter Bunny. Lamb Chop - Lammy becomes a karate master and tries to defeat her rival:the popular girl sheep, Brittany Shears. Giggles and Josh's Excellent Adventure - Giggles and Josh are sent back in time and experience various time periods including medieval times, caveman times, and the 80s. You've Got a Friend in Me - Lammy must shrink down and save Mr. Pickles after Giggles unknowingly eats him. Planet of the Grapes - Lammy and Mr. Pickles discover a planet filled with fruit and vegetable monsters that could be his home planet. I'm In the Band - Cuddles starts a band that sings parody songs which gets him in trouble with famous singer, Justin Beaver. Are You Afraid of the Dark? - Sniffles goes inside Petunia's nightmares to defeat the monsters that have strangely began appearing in her dreams. A Cubbolous Adventure - An anthropomorphic cat in a hat arrives at Cub's house when his dad leaves for a work trip in this wubbolous parody of the classic Dr. Seuss story. Snakey - A misfiring of Josh's new invention turns Flaky into a snake. Game of Groans - Cuddles and Sniffles get into a joke competition at a comedy club and end up roasting each other. Petunia the Cookie Monster - Petunia gets addicted to cookies which causes her to gain weight. Petunia the Pescetarian - Petunia decides to eat nothing but fish for a week. Splendid's Big Adventure - While at a Rush concert, Splendid gets abducted by rubber duckie-like aliens who take him to a planet filled with bath toys. The Walking Todd - Todd becomes a zombie after Flippy kills him. Go Flip Yourself - The members of HTF Town turn into an army of Flippy clones. Saturday Night Beaver - Disco Bear and Toothy get into a Footloose-style dancing competition for Petunia's heart. Happy Tree Guy - The HTFs get stranded in Quahog, Rhode Island where they meet the cast of Family Guy. Make School Great Again - Cub runs for daycare class president. Jealous Again - Cub becomes jealous of a popular boy at daycare. Eat My Shorts - Ay caramba! A crossover with The Simpsons? That's enough to make Principal Skinner smile! In this half hour special episode, The Happy Tree Friends meet The Simpsons for the first time ever. Giggles and Lisa get into a saxophone competition, Cuddles and Bart try to play the ultimate prank on Nelson and his gang of bullies, Lumpy and Homer fight over the remote, and much more craziness ensues in this classic episode that will leave you seeing yellow. DVD Cover The cover shows the HTF characters sitting on the couch like The Simpsons. Category:DVDs Category:Merchandise